


Treat Me Like An Animal

by Wolfish160



Series: Newborn [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Demon AU, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Sex, Hell, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, basically differnt versions of eren and levi fucking each other, be warned, but is it really choking if they dont breath?, ereri, ereri demon au, handjob, have fun, holy shit with sex is rough, idk - Freeform, it'll make sense once you read it, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Add on to Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness that is the sequel to Hell's SakeWhat happens after Levi blacks out and the animal in him comes out to play with the Beast.





	Treat Me Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! XD Told myself this would be the last thing I write in this series but I ended it in a way that makes me want to write more but we'll see. Anyways this is mostly to make up for the very short smut you got in Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness. Warning the smut is very wild so buckle down and enjoy! Also I'd advise you go listen to the song Animal by Conor Maynard it basically describes this whole smut filled add on.

_“Take me to the dark and don't you ever let go_

_I like it when you treat me like an animal”_

 

**Levi**

Suddenly, my back became burning hot as I once again heard the sound of cracking bones, but this time it was coming from me. I gasped as I could feel my wings pressing even harder against the barrier of skin they so desperately wanted to escape. The Beast must of took notice of this as he pressed me into the bed and pounded into me at a harsh but pleasurable pace. And I just couldn’t hold back anymore as my orgasm crashed into me at the same exact time my wings sprung from my back. I felt them stretch out as I screamed through my orgasm collapsing forward. The Beast howled above me as his seed was shot into me before the darkness took over and I blacked out.

* * *

**Legion**

    My body slumped against the one underneath me, my relief taking somewhat of a toll on my body along with the earlier transformation. Still hovering over the other I release my grip on their horns, taking the time to brush over the other’s soft, raven locks. The newborn was still, the only sign of life was their new wings that shivered every once in a while. But other than that they were unmoving and I could feel Eren’s concern pressing against my skull. I huffed, I wish he had never learned to stay conscious in my mind even though he had no control over our body. To stop Eren’s nagging I slipped out of the newborn and turned them onto their back. I was careful with Levi’s sensitive wings as I maneuvered them around until I was satisfied. My mate’s eyes were closed, he must have passed out because his body was so overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. I couldn’t help caress his face with my clawed hand as gently as I could. He truly was a beautiful fiend, even before he was still just as breathtaking. (Not that I know what it is like to breathe.) I grumbled to myself as Eren began nagging again, telling me that since I was done that he should have control again. And he was right, my time in control was over. So as I closed my eyes and begin to give the reins back over to Eren, a pair of deadly claws clasp around my throat.

“We’re not done yet _Legion_ ~” They growled as my eyes snapped open to meet a pair of silver ones with a slit for a pupil. The growl that had rose in my throat at the threat died down as a grin grew to my lips.

 _“Rivaille,”_ I purred leaning into the wonderful grip around my neck. “I never thought we’d meet again my love.” He matched my grin, digging his claws into the skin with blood barley breaking out.

“It has been awhile,” He mused while dragging his claws down over my collarbone. “It was about damn time Levi died, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve survived being trapped in the back of our mind.” Rivaille sighed with fake tiredness as he slumped against the sheets. I couldn’t help but laugh even though the other’s claws were still digging into my skin.

“You vile bitch.” I claim still laughing as Rivaille grinned once again, taking a handful of my hair in hand instead of digging into me. He yanked me down and latched onto my lips already drawing blood. I growled into Rivaille’s mouth and moved with the other as well as cutting his lip with my razors for teeth. I sucked on his bottom lip, wanting to desperately taste the metallic, bitterness of my mate’s blood. He giggled and removed his hand from my hair and ran both of his pale hands down to my stomach. While our tongues mingled together with vengeance, I felt Rivaille’s fingers curl around my cock with a tight grip. I groaned into the fiend’s mouth and then jerked away from his lips as he tugged on the piercing latched to the tip. Though the tug was painful it sent a pleasurable shiver up my spine to the tips of my wings. “Damn…” I mumble as I take a handful of Rivaille’s ass and squeeze.

“Even after all these years you’re still so easy to tease my love.” The raven purred now lazily stroking my cock. I chuckled and used the hand that wasn’t on the other’s ass and grabbed hold of one of his horns. I then forced his head back, pressing his horns back into the mattress underneath us. Rivaille gasped and tightened his hold on my dick making me groan a bit.

    “You’re playing dirty.” I accused and the fiend simply just grinned.

    “When have I ever played by the rules?” Rivaille smirked and I returned it as I released his horns. Though he looked at me in confusion as I leaned back on my knees removing my hands. But before he could say anything I grabbed hold of his thighs and pulled him forward until he was balancing himself on his shoulders. I then pressed against the back of his thighs almost bending him in half. I chuckled to myself as I noticed Rivaille’s flustered expression as he huffed up at me. He must have seen the mischievousness in my eyes because he licked his lips in interest as I grabbed hold of the round globes in front of me.

I spread his ass cheeks apart and leaned forward keeping my eyes with Rivaille’s as I placed a kiss against his pucker. Rivaille’s eyes became hooded with lust as he watched me and wounded his tail around my cock. I shivered at the feeling as I parted my lips letting my tongue reveal itself before plunging it into my mates hole. He instantly arched his back as he let out a delicious moan from his plump lips. My gold tipped tongue darted in and out of Rivaille, massaging his prostate with the ball of my piercing. The noises that were leaving his mouth were downright terrifying, well to others that is, but to me they were the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. The sound of tearing fabric caught my attention as I glanced down and noticed Rivaille had ripped the sheets underneath us to shreds by gripping them so hard. I couldn’t help but grin at that, fuck lets rip everything apart. I thrust my tongue into Rivaille a few more times until the other was on the edge of bursting, before removing my tongue. The raven growled in complaint but then howled when I bit into his left ass cheek. Releasing the flesh I looked back at the bloody wound and licked up whatever seeped out of it. Rivaille hissed at the sting but his cock twitched nevertheless.  Letting the other lay out on his back again I wasted no time diving right into his lips letting him taste himself. He moaned into my mouth, mapping it out with his silver tipped tongue.

Sucking on his tongue as I pulled our mouths’ apart I quickly flipped Rivaille onto his stomach, forcing him onto his knees. The other growled in approval as I was quick to line myself up with his hole. I didn’t even have a chance to thrust forward as Rivaille pushed his hips back, forcing me to enter him. A deep growl left my throat as I thrusted harshly the rest of the way into the other’s warmth. He growled back at me as his tail slinked around my neck in a tight grip. I smirked and grabbed a hold of the headboard and pulled my hips back before slamming back into Rivaille, shaking the whole bed in the process. He shouted underneath me as I continued slamming into the other without a pause, digging my claws into the wooden board. I gazed down at where we are connected while licking my lips at the mouth watering image of my cock disappearing and reappearing from Rivaille’s hole.

My tail moves into my vision as my thrusts continue along with the raven’s yowling underneath me. Without thinking it, the point of my tail slides up against my cock and pushes its way into the snug cavern up Rivaille’s ass. Rivaille screams without shame as my tail wraps itself around my cock opening up the raven even further. The tail wrapped around my throat tightens at this causing my to let out a horse groan. My gaze moves up the other’s back as I notice Rivaille’s hand moving rapidly over his own redden cock. I grin and increase my thrusts to be the hardest they can be causing the headboard to creak underneath my palms. I lean over Rivaille’s back to see that his mouth is wide open with his tongue hanging lazily out as drool runs down his chin onto the shredded sheets.

And then he’s cumming with a piercing yowl and the spasm of his arm. This causes him to tighten around me finally pushing me over the edge for the second time of the night. A growl rips from me as I sink my teeth into the other’s shoulder blade. A loud crack is heard as the headboard snaps while I’m pumping Rivaille full of my seed. And when I have finally emptied myself I can't help but slump onto the other as my vision becomes hazy. I hear Rivaille chuckle as I began to seep into darkness.

“It’s your turn now Eren.” The darkness consumes me.

* * *

**Eren**

As I come to, the sounding of panting makes my ears twitch in interest. My senses slowly come to me as I realize I’m lying on my back against the sheets with something- _no someone_ , bouncing on my lap. I let out of grunt as the pleasure makes itself known as I peek my eyes open to meet deadly silver ones. On top of me is Levi with his wings stretched wide while moving up and down on my painfully hard cock. He grins at me with sharp teeth, “Finally up I see.”

“Levi?” I question before gasping as the other tightens around me while giggling.

“Hehe, nope I’m Rivaille.” He licks his lips continuing to move on top of me. “I guess you could say I’m the beast inside Levi.” Rivaille leans forward our noses almost touching. “And I won’t leave until you fuck me out of him.” I grit my teeth at him and let out a snarl at the challenge.

“Gladly,” I growl and buck my hips up hard making Rivaille gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck yeah.” He sighs and bounces his hips as I thrust mine up creating a rhythm. This continues for a while as I become frustrated and sit up while still being sheathed inside the other. He gasps at the sudden shift as I move into a kneeling position holding him up by his thighs. Rivaille throws his arms around my shoulders as I thrust up harshly into the other not slowing down for even a second. His moans become louder and more frequent as I keep up this pace, barreling into his prostate.

“Ahh...hah i-if you fucked Levi like this all the time it’d k-keep Legion sated.” Rivaille teased making me growl as I gave the biggest trust into raven. He suddenly latched down on the conjunction between my neck and shoulder as he climaxed, pushing me over with him. I grunted as I spilled into him panting like a hellhound. Rivaille released me as he leaned back with his arms loosely draped over my shoulders. I watched as his eyes narrowed slightly catching my attention.

“Be careful of that angel, he caused problems in the past for Legion and I. If he finds out I’m in Levi he’ll take us away and kill you or Legion will take over and kill everyone.” Rivaille warns me as I scrunch my eyebrows together.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have time to explain as I’m losing my control, but instead of ignoring Legion’s presence actually listen to what he has to say. It could potentially keep Levi safe here and not in the arms of that angel...” Rivaille trails off as his eyes droop and soon slumps against me into slumber. I lay them onto the bed and carefully peel their eye back to see their eyes are no longer slited. I sigh in relief to finally have my Levi back as I lay down next to him and pull him into my chest. I close my eyes repeating Rivaille’s words in my head causing me to hold Levi against me even more. Sighing in defeat I finally drop the mental wall in my head letting the Beast fill my mind.

 _“It’s about damn time, my feisty Rivaille works wonders. Now let's get to work because I’m not losing my mate for the second time to that damned angel, understood?”_ I grit my teeth at his gruff voice but leave the wall down.

“Understood.”

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
